


Волшебная скрипка

by Deathfeanor



Series: R&RII [1]
Category: Requiem et Reminiscence I & II - Gackt (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Зарисовка по мотивам концепции Гакта Requiem et Reminiscence (2001, 2008).Комментарий: этот драббло-фанфик (который планировался как зарисовка) вырос много из чего, не только из R&R. Не знаю, насколько это бросается в глаза…Комментарий 2: если вы видите противоречия с каноном, то видьте их на здоровье, ибо они тут правда есть.Название - по названию стих-я Н. Гумилева.
Series: R&RII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038003
Kudos: 1





	Волшебная скрипка

Запах гари. Сколько ни стирай мундир, сколько ни чистись сам — он всегда с тобой.  
Запах гари и тишина. Ни пения птиц, ни голосов детей. Ничего.  
Маленький городок на берегу безымянной реки. На карте отмечен крошечной точкой. Впрочем, карт он не видел: приказ — короткий бой — победа. Запах гари.  
Солнце только начинало подниматься из-за горизонта. И было уже достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть. Он закрыл глаза. Лучше бы ничего не разглядывать. Ничего и никогда. Но приказ был — живых людей тут быть не должно. Он огляделся. Единственный уцелевший дом, в котором, еще могли быть люди, стоял почти у самой реки. «Осмотри там все», — коротко приказал капитан. Сам никогда не заходит в дома. Он бы тоже не пошел, конечно, но приказ… Киборги не любят заходить в жилые дома. В доме, в котором, живут или жили люди, может «накрыть». Впрочем, «накрывало» и без этого. Бывало такое: ночью, во время отдыха. Голоса, обрывки воспоминаний, какие-то имена и названия. Об этом вслух не говорили. Высокому начальству знать о таких вещах не нужно, а между собой…  
В доме, конечно, живых людей не было. Вот мертвая женщина лежит на полу. Светлые волосы разметались по спине. На первом этаже только одна комната. Он поднялся по чудом уцелевшей лестнице на второй этаж. Половины этажа просто не было: снесло снарядом. Уцелела маленькая комнатка. Он только заглянул туда и замер на пороге. Тут, конечно, тоже никто не мог бы уцелеть. Но что-то не отпускало его отсюда. Это была детская комната. Обитателя ее он не нашел. Но кое-что привлекло его внимание. В углу, на небольшом столике, лежала скрипка. Рядом кто-то, как будто специально, оставил открытыми ноты.  
Он подошел к столику и взял скрипку в руки. Сделал он это совершенно безотчетно, даже и не желая этого. Можно даже сказать, что скрипка сама скользнула в его руку. Держа в одной руке скрипку, другой он взял ноты. Чем-то смутно знакомым повеяло от них. Где-то… когда-то… Он вгляделся в черные палочки и кружочки, и вдруг услышал, услышал, как они поют. Каждая нота пела своим голосом. И тогда он заиграл… Он смотрел в нотный лист, внимательно следя глазами за стройными рядами черных символов. Но скоро мелодия потекла сама, ведя его за собой. Он закрыл глаза. Он играл, как когда-то, где-то уже играл. Когда мелодия закончилась, он стоял несколько мгновений, все еще закрыв глаза и держа у плеча скрипку. В ушах еще звучала мелодия, а вместе с ней приходила память о прошлом.  
— Я не всегда таким был, — произнес он вслух.  
Еще несколько мгновений он прислушивался к себе. А когда обернулся, увидел стоящего в дверях капитана.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он.  
— Я… — он замялся. — Это скрипка. — Ничего лучше он придумать не мог.  
Капитан кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уходить. Коротко бросил через плечо:  
— Мы уходим. Поторопись.  
— Есть, капитан.  
Ему нравился Зеро, их капитан. Они даже были друзьями или вроде того. И он прекрасно знал, что вечером, капитан подойдет к нему и скажет: «Мы уже не на задании, давай поговорим». Как командир Зеро всегда был непреклонен. Ничего личного, приказ есть приказ. Но, когда не надо было идти в бой, а можно было отдохнуть и просто поговорить, с ним было очень приятно иметь дело.  
«Зеро, — скажет он ему, — Зеро, мы не всегда были киборгами. Я был скрипачом. А ты… кем был ты?»  
Но разговора не получилось. Зеро выслушал его молча. А потом положил руку на кобуру. Привычный жест боевого офицера.  
— А теперь послушай меня, — сказал он спокойно и твердо, как всегда говорил с солдатами, но теперь его голос звучал, как похоронный набат. — Никогда и ни с кем больше не заговаривай об этом. На такой случай у меня есть приказ. Что касается твоей скрипки… спрячь ее так, чтобы я не нашел.  
В последних словах ему послышалось предупреждение: берегись! у меня есть приказ! «Есть приказ» — это значит, что Зеро обязан уничтожить всякого, кто оступится. И Зеро будет стрелять, не задумываясь.  
Но должна же быть где-то другая жизнь? Там, где никто не убивает других, где не слышно взрывов, где по утрам поют птицы, а не висит зловещая, пустая тишина. «Я уйду, — подумал он. — Уйду сегодня ночью, когда все будут спать».  
Он не до конца понимал, что делает. Как пройти мимо часовых? Как уйти незаметно, никого не разбудить, скрыться?.. Но, видимо, кто-то хранил его, потому что ему удалось покинуть лагерь, проскользнув мимо караула. Поднявшись на небольшой холм, он присел, чтобы отдохнуть. До рассвета оставалось совсем немного времени, и он уже собрался было идти дальше, как вдруг услышал тихое, но твердое:  
— Стой!  
Он замер. Спиной он чувствовал пристальный взгляд своего командира. Киборги отлично видят в темноте, и прятаться бесполезно.  
— Если ты сделаешь шаг, я выстрелю, — произнес Зеро. Было слышно, как он взводит курок.  
Тогда он сделал единственное, что мог — он поднял скрипку и заиграл. Мелодия плыла над холмом, над лесом, надо всем миром. И на мгновение показалось, что нет войны, а есть только свет и радость. «Если я сейчас умру, — подумал он, — то пусть… Только бы звучала музыка».  
Последняя нота зазвенела и исчезла в ночной тишине.  
— Считаю до десяти, — сдавленным, но все еще твердым, «командирским», голосом произнес вдруг Зеро. — На «десять» стреляю. Успеешь уйти… Раз! Ну!  
«Как медленно, как медленно он опускает скрипку. Оборачивается. Кивает мне. Делает шаг. Иди же быстрее!»  
— Два…  
«Шаг. Еще один. Почему у меня дрожит рука? И почему ты идешь так медленно?»  
— Три… — Зеро закрыл глаза. — Четыре… — Пауза. — Пять… — Надо тянуть время. — Шесть… — Дать ему шанс уйти. — Семь…  
— Зеро! — Дезертир, бывший скрипач, остановился и обернулся к своему бывшему командиру. — Мы же еще встретимся, правда? Lebe wohl! *  
Восемь…  
Девять…  
— Lebe wohl… — одними губами прошептал Зеро. — Десять.  
Раздался выстрел.


End file.
